User blog:Dispelling Mage/The Mirror Image (Fiction)
With the sun shining down to Magnolia, Fairy Tail was opening its working hours. The moisture coming down from the old wood roof, the guild was, per usual, filled with stench of drunkyards and had some broken tables here and there from the last fiasco the mages caused. The real wonder was when will the next one start and effectively wake up half the city. After merely half an hour, the guild was already full with its members, each doing various things; from looking for a quality job to standard drinking for the sake of drinking. Prominent members like Lucy or Erza were having a meal before supposedly looking for a well-paid job for their team. Natsu, however, appeared to be attracted to something coming from one of the guild's many rooms. Happy, of course, followed him, wondering what his friend is looking for. „What's up?“ „Can't you hear it?“ „Hear what?“ „The music coming from there.“ said the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, pointing to the source he managed to find. The two soon entered the room, finding a familiar face playing the piano. „Hey Martin.“ The guy, not having heard his friend come in, interruptedly stopped playing. „Oh hey Natsu! What up?“ replied the brown-haired mage, curious as to why he has visitors. „That's some nice stuff you were playing!“ Natsu made his usual friendly grin „Aye!“ „Oh, thanks, hehe“ Martin instinctively scratched the back of his head for a split second „Schubert, Moments Musicaux, No. 3, F minor“ „The what now?“ „Nevermind. Anyway, something you need?“ Martin formed his characteristic friendly smile. „Nah, just heard and came. Pretty much it...“ „Ah oka-“ „Oh wait! Four of us are looking for a job later. Wanna join us?“ „Ooh definitely. Need some excitement.“ the mage grinned and made the slightest hint of laughter in response, showing what he meant by that. Martin then stood up, his black jeans being wrinkly from all the sitting, as well as his lemon T-shirt from leaning to the piano all the time. It was not long until he made a terrified expression as if he saw something horrid; „Guys, watch out!“ Natsu and Happy turned to see a huge serpentine monster, reaching the ceiling with its height. Neither of them showed any signs of shock, however, but rather a dull expression. „Do you really still think this works on us, bud?“ reacting rather peevishly „Yeah, someone is underestimating us.“ „Damn it. Sometimes I just forget how long I've been here. Well, can't say I didn't....“ „Lunch's read- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!“ said one of the newer recruits, running away after the terror he saw; „I'm out of here!“ and quitting the guild afterwards. „Well, those would be the exceptions“ Martin said with laughter, seeing that his Illusion Magic worked on someone. Having no purpose for the illusion, the mage simply snapped his fingers to instantly remove it. „Yeah. Anyway, I'm starving. See you at lunch!“ Natsu rushed to the main hall „Wait for me!“ While the two pals rushed in some sort of frenzy for food, Martin was rather impressed by their gluttonous behaviour, as he himself wasn't exactly the hungry type. He walked to the hall's kitchen section only to see Natsu and Happy stuffed already. „Wow, you're damn quick!“ „That was some good stuff!“ barely muttering his words before burping „Aye!“ „Yeah, cuz that's all you're good for.“ joined Gray's mockful voice „What'd you say, you popsicle?!“ „What you heard, you crazy pyro!“ „Oh boy, there they go again.“ Martin responded in a slightly irksome manner, having already seen their squables countless time during his 2-year stay with the guild. The mages of opposite elements then predictably started to fight, managing to cause a ruckus in the entire building. „As per usual. Anyway, Mira, a glass of Chardonnay, please.“ „Sure thing!“ replied Mira in her usual joyful way, pouring the wine into the glass right after. „Not really a fan of fighting here?“ „I realise it can be fun sometimes, but nah, no purpose for that right now.“ While drinking his wine, a random chair was thrown in his direction. It only passed through, though, as brown-haired mage employed his magic once more, appearing at the other side of the counter. „They forget about my Mirror Image.“ „So why don't you eat something?“ „I'm not exactly hungry, but then again, will need some energy for a mission.“ „That would make perfect sense. Just try not to drink too much.“ Martin slightly grinned before answering; „You guys keep forgetting that alcohol doesn't work on me that easily. Anyway, a fried fish would do.“ Receiving his order, it was only a matter of minutes before Martin ate his meal completely. „Quite impressive!“ „Yeah, I get that a lot.“ Still seeing all the members fighting like untamed apes, with no Makarov around, Martin decided to intervene into the situation, growing annoyed by the minute. „All right people, time to stop!“ Expectedly having no effect on them, the illusionist sighed before casting a spell he found fitting for the situation; „''Nox Tota''!“ The entire noise from last seconds almost immediately quieted, as the whole guild was covered in complete dark. Martin waited for a bit before clapping his hands and restoring light to the building. „I guess it's time for all of us to return to our posts before the guild hall becomes a collection of debris, don't you think?“ Martin said in a nonchalant tone. Obediently, the commotion settled down as everyone returned to what they were doing before. Remembering his deal with Natsu, Martin found Team Natsu just near the entrance to the building, including Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza and Gray, who appeared to have waited for him. „Hey guys! So you found a good job?“ „We did.“ Erza replied resolutely „Glad to see you join us!“ Lucy expressed in a friendly tone „Thanks.“ Still sensing the hostile vibe between Gray and Natsu, Martin was left questioning; „Is it really a good idea for them to go together?“ „Not a worry. Should they create a mess, I'll take the matter in my own hands.“ Erza answered as she cracked her right fist, leaving the slightest hint of grin as if she'd enjoy doing something like that. „Yeah, hopefully. I'm not quite sure if by now we're completely aware everything these two are capable of.“ Finishing his statement, Martin approached the two. „So what's our job again?“ „Oh, we'll tell you on our way there.“ Natsu smiled, as though he was sure the job will be interesting for all of them. „Yeah, I agree on that one.“ said Gray, surprising Martin at best „Anyway, let's go!“ „Aye!“ And thus, six mages went off. Category:Blog posts